steel_armies_the_last_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
War Rules
Concerning Obtaining Territories: There are a few rules about which territories your faction can conquer, and how to announce it. - A faction can only surrender when their capital and 50% of their waypoints are taken. - A faction can only be vassalized when they own 1/4 the number of your waypoints. - A faction can only be Annexed when they have been a Vassal for Seven Real Life days. -You can only invade once you declare war. -A state of seige will be declared three minutes before the first seige stage starts. -To conquer a territory, it must either be connected to your faction's waypoints, or connected by sea/river -A person can only declare an invasion once every three hours Siege Stages Stage 1: 3 minutes after the "State of Siege" is declared. The attacker attempts to take the walls. If the attacker fails, they must retreat. Stage 2: 3 minutes after the "Take the Walls" stage. The attacker then attempts to take the streets. If the attacker fails, they can re-assault up to one time before they must retreat. Stage 3: 3 minutes after "Take the Streets" stage. The attacker then will attempt to take the fortress or keep of the city. If the attacker fail's they can re-assault up to one time before they must retreat. Invasion rules: State of Siege Declared - The leader of defending faction must be online. If he/she is afk you cannot call an invasion. - The attacker may decide to attack at day or night, if a co-owner or owner is on to change the time. - You may not declare an invasion knowing the leader of the faction or owner of a build will be leaving soon and the invasion will cause him/her to be on longer than expected. (What if he/she needs to go to bed? We don't want him/her to have the computer taken away for staying up!) - You are required to use YOUR factions armor in sieges. - if a leader or build owner leaves when seige declared they will be granted a 5 minute period until the territory becomes forfeited to the attacker. - Any side can surrender, but terms must be agreed on. - No bombardiers in structure invasions - No more that 20 units may be used by each player when in an invasion. (evil players get 30) Look at the Unit Key for a full list of unit values. - Only 1 olog hai or mirk troll is allowed in 1 players army, and only 2 trolls or mountain trolls are allowed in 1 persons army. You may have either 1 olog hai or mirk troll, or 2 trolls or mountain trolls in an army. - Mithril armor, Galvorn armor and Mithril Halberds in war is prohibited, any other armor, tool or weapon is fine, except bombs in some cases:structure invasions. - Horns of conquest may only be used it A) it is agreed on in the terms or B) the invasion has a 1/2 ratio or 3 extra players, the smaller side may use the invasion. - To completely take over a faction you must take every waypoint of that faction and its fiefdom's or vassals. - The attacking side has its choice for either One tier 1 non-fire Orc Bomb OR Four Exploding Termites. - Gates HAVE to be unclaimed in seiges, but attackers are NOT ALLOWED to open them. - Each General/Lord/Prince/King can declare ONE seige per three hours. - Counter-Seiges must happen 5 minutes after the first seige. - Attackers and Defenders are allowed ONE reinforcing army five minutes after the fighting starts. Regardless of who is alive. Rebellion rules - Must announce rebellion - Leader of faction must be online when rebellion is declared - All other war rules apply - Rebellion must have support (either one other faction or 1 player in the same faction and 2 outside the same faction) Coastal Assault rules: All standard invasion, ambush and major build rules apply. (major build rule applies if attacking major build) A port will be considered valid by Co-owners when it has, THREE different boats, A lighthouse, a Boathouse, a dock and three other buildings, such as barracks, armory, warehouses, etc. Must land at a dock or beach from sea. You may call a coastal attack from one of your port cities at any other coastal faction/cities. Major rivers you can seige from: harad fertile, anduin, dorwinion-woodland canal, seanfleet river, and the harad mangrove river. Moredain, Tauredain and Dunland can seige from ANY RIVER. As they are allowed small boats. You cannot sail from a place that is blocked off by nature. Example: You cannot sail from the ocean of Forodwaith to anywhere else, for it is covered in ice without an approved ice breaker. Attacking major builds: Announced - Standard invasion rules apply. - The leader of the faction that controls the major build MUST be online, and MUST be at the build to defend. - Having guards in the build is OK, but they must be in guard mode and no more than 20. Only the lord or king of the build may have them. - Kings, Princes, Generals and Lords are allowed to declare invasions. - All players that are of King, Prince, General or Lord status can declare invasions every three hours. - If all war leaders of an attacking/defending faction are killed the battle is over. (King, General, Prince, Lord) - Absolutely NO BUILDING in seiges. UNLESS you are trapped in a place and cannot get out (Ravine, Cave, etc). Raids - all standard ambush rules apply - You may only keep the raided city or town for 1 minecraft day - You may only use termites on one spot in the wall (if city is walled) - You may steal from barracks, chests and anything else - You DO NOT have to announce it - You DO NOT own the city after you raid it - The original owners may counter attack at will. Attacking Two Waypoints at once. You can only declare two seiges at once if the following are met: There MUST be two players who are able to declare seiges on your side (General, Lord, Prince, King). There MUST be two players on the defending faction that each OWN two seperate waypoints. The Defenders if they successfully defend can attack an enemy wp, or move in to reinforce the other place being attacked. The Attacker if they successfully conquer a waypoint can move in to help the seige of the other waypoint. If one waypoint is being attacked from one faction then the defending faction can declare a counter attack on another waypoint and both seiges will be active unless called off.